


Kent Parson: Falconer

by Carpe_History



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Moving On, dealing with your shit as an adult who has to work with the person who is the shit, falconer kent parson, getting out of a bad situation before it actually gets bad, this has LOTS of tell and very little show?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpe_History/pseuds/Carpe_History
Summary: Midseason (after the series ends), the Aces get a new Owner. Kent has to bail before he has to work for that homophobic asshole for long. The Aces' players and coaches have his back.GUESS, what franchise has cap space for one of the best players in the game, is willing to accept a trade of a player and a decent round of the draft, AND secretly dreams of reuniting the Zimmerman-Parson No look?Also, for Kent, there's a hot Russian, accidental domesticity, and Zimms and he figuring out their shit. At least Kit is there.
Relationships: Alexei "Tater" Mashkov/Kent "Parse" Parson, background zimbits - Relationship
Comments: 25
Kudos: 156





	Kent Parson: Falconer

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of the unfinished plotlines series, but when I reached 26 pages in docs I knew it couldn't call it an "unfinished plotline"? SO. That’s why it's different from my usual style; it was supposed to be a plotline, i.e. more telling and a hell of a lot less showing. basically a rough outline of a first draft. so if you ever wonder what goes into my first drafts of my longer works see below. 
> 
> of course, the outline ended up being over 15k words. oops. 
> 
> if I wrote it full out I think this would have ended up being about 50k words. 
> 
> anyway: 
> 
> Still have some fun. I love Kent. i love tater. i love making jack and kent grow up and talk and move the fuck on. enjoy!

The head coach of the Aces called Kent the moment he found out; the man stepped out of the meeting and found an isolated office called Kent because the coaching staff and the players on the Aces are good people.

Even if Management is not. There had been some issues before between the GM and the coach, but as Mikey had won them two Stanley Cups, Management ignored the issue. 

"Parson." His coach said the moment Kent picked up the phone. The Aces had a game that night, and the flight had landed late.

"Mikey?" Kent asked because it was seven in the morning, team breakfast wasn't until nine, and their flight didn't get into St Louis until midnight. 

"Wake up, Kent. Shit's just got bad."

"What- Who got traded?" Kent asked, thinking that was the only way shit could get nasty. The Aces had been on a winning streak, and they were all clicking together this season. He was hopeful they would go far in the postseason. 

"No one," Mikey sighed, "or really, we all did."

"What?" Kent asked.

"The Aces have a new owner, Kent. Preston McAnderson."

And all of a sudden, Kent wasn't going to be able to breathe.

"Fuck."

It's not public yet, but it will be next week. Mikey told him as Kent did his best to breathe again, but Preston McAnderson now owns the Aces.

Kent listens to his head coach, a man Kent trusts, tells him the news and knows he can't do that. Kent cannot play for this man. By the tone of the Head coach, Mikey knows it too.

The asshole who bought the Aces is the reason there are so many homophobic issues in some states. He and his family kept throwing money behind the worst initiatives. He is virulent in his hate and has the audience for it. The McAnderson foundation pressed for removing rights in every state for LGBT people, _and_ Kent _can't_ play for that guy.

Not when he was just beginning to get his shit together and not be a disaster to his personal life. His family deserves more than that; his friends deserve more than that; he deserves more than that. 

Kent loves the Aces, but he may love himself more. 

His therapist would be proud of self-preservation and not self-harm/suffering. Hell, his team may be proud. But it's his team. 

"Parse. I need you to breathe." Mikey said, his tone calming, "I will be up in your room in a few minutes. Breathe for me, okay? Get your agent on the line." 

Kent can do that.

Breathe. 

Call Elizabeth. 

Mikey will be there soon.

Kent calls his agent, a woman who took over his contracts two years ago once he finally left the jerkwad of an agent he had when he was eighteen. True to her awesomeness, Elizabeth doesn't even let him speak beyond, "Preston McAnderson bought the Aces," before she's setting up a zoom call. Kent was upfront with her in a way he had never been with the old agent. She knows the shit that's coming his way. 

Kent also texts Swoops and Scraps.

Within moments, on the zoom call screen, he could see the player's HR guy in the Aces, Antonio, also call in.

This was going to be Big, and Kent DID did not want to ask the question he would have to. He just hoped he would survive the heartbreak. Again. 

The knock on the door pulled Kent from his heartbreaking realization, but the grim looks on Swoops, Scraps, and Mikey's fAces said everything he already knew.

The truth is if McAnderson now owns the Aces, then Kent needs _out_ of the Aces.

-

For the last year, Kent's been feeling the organization up to see if he can come out without backlash, but the PR person said maybe and has been looking too. All of them were working to change the organization a little at a time to something better and safe. 

But… with the new owner being who he is, Preston McAnderson, that's now a firm _No_.

Mikey, Elizabeth, Antonio, Swoops, and Scraps know he's gay. Half the team thinks he may be because, in the last year, he's not hiding as much. There was too much glitter and crop tops to be anything but. Kent hasn't confirmed. He's been trying to come out for almost a year; it's a process. 

Since he saw Zimms come out with his fiancé and not get crucified for it last year, Kent stopped hiding, but he made no announcement. Not yet. This had to be planned right. He had no boyfriend, so no dramatic center ice kiss, no secret fiance, so no cute eloped/private wedding photos on Instagram.

But no press conference either. 

He and Elizabeth wanted to wait until the end of the season. But now, just into December, nearly six months since Zimms announced he was getting married via a very nauseatingly cute Twitter post, and Kent hadn't told anyone in upper Management except Mikey and Antonio.

Both men had been working on telling the GM, Smith, soon. 

While both Mikey and Antonio have been feeling the organization out and supporting him, Kent was also trying to change the locker room attitude. It's been working in the locker room and with the coaching staff.

While Kent had success, Mikey and Antonio did not. The team isn't the problem. The team was never a problem.

Most of the administration isn't supportive of You Can Play, and the owner would shoot Kent in the foot to stop any issues or' problems.' The GM isn't great either, but he's not going to be offensive. He wants not to cause waves unless it was for good hockey reasons. 

So, when Mikey calls, and Kent gets the news, it's terrible. While the team is good, the damn Management isn't, and Kent can't change them. 

And really, the moment Kent found out about McAnderson, he knew he wouldn't have a chance to.

-

It was too early for this shit. Not even past eight in the morning in Kansas.

Elizabeth called on zoom, her face ashen and upset.

Mikey had a massive Starbucks cup in his hand, and Swoops and Scraps were next to him, also upset.

"It's not public, and please don't tell the other players yet, but Preston McAnderson will own the Aces officially on Friday. They signed the paperwork today, and it will be announced after the game tonight." Antonio said, looking grim from his tiny window on Kent's computer. "Smith wanted to wait for a winning home game, but McAnderson wants it all ASAP."

Kent swore.

"I care about my guys and... Kent, this will be bad for you." Mikey said, honestly, concern, and support in his words. That was why Kent trusted Mikey enough to tell him that he was gay in the wake of Zimms' coming out press tour.

They had been watching Zimms on ESPN at the rink during a summer training session. (Zimms was explaining that _'yes bisexual was the right word, and I need you to stop ignoring it.'_ ) Kent knew that he could trust Mikey when his coach said, _"what the fuck, let the man breathe and get out of his face. Zimmermann is braver than all of us. Bi is a thing. fucking stupid reporters."_

"But, the team…" Kent trailed off. He was the captain. The Aces needed him. but…

But Mikey cared about his guys as people and as players, and McAnderson, he knows, would hurt Kent. badly. The look in his eyes was one of paternal protection. He's cared for Kent since Kent showed up after the draft, lost, upset, and skilled.

Mikey looked at Kent and nodded, grim but determined. "Ask Elizabeth."

What Mikey didn't say was ' _you have a modified limited trade clause for this year. You can be traded.'_

What Mikey didn't say was _, 'you're in contract negations this summer anyway.'_

Kent felt his stomach drop, but he nodded nonetheless. 

It was time to go. Even though Kent Loved the Aces.

"Liz, who has offers on me right now?" Kent said, a blank media voice in full effect. What he was asking for was hard; Midseason trades weren't made by the players officially. It was rare, but he was Kent fucking Parson; if he wanted it, he could get out. 

GM Smith hates to make waves. He won't contest a damn thing. 

Swoops and Scraps flinched, and Kent ignored them as much as possible.

"About ten teams," was the prompt reply from Elizabeth. "You always have offers, but the only ones with serious offers that can take your contract and cap hit, are the Bruins, the Oilers, the Capitals, the Kings, and the Falconers." 

Kent nodded and did his best not to flinch for each team. 

She wasn't even looking at her notes. "None of them can keep you with a Captaincy, but all say that it or the assistant captaincy is not off the table if you do well." 

Kent tried to ignore the body blow at the last team. Playing with Zimms again… Could he do it? If they gave him an A (the Falcs don't do Cs often.), "Won't the Falcs have four A's then?" he asked, ignored the other teams.

That got a look exchanged between Swoops and Scraps, the only two on the team who knows what went down with Jack. And Bittle. And two stupid parties that Kent went to. 

"There are rumors of St. Martin retiring when his contract is up in next year." Swoops said, shrugging. "Maybe they are looking for a new forward to replace him on the second line?"

Kent thought about it. He could do that, a good amount of ice time, if he was on the second line. "And the pay?" he's strong on the penalty kill. That's always a good thing, right?

"As I said, they can all take your contract with no need to have the Aces retain salary payments. Next year might be harder, but we'll see. None of them can pay you as much as the Aces are, but bonus offers are just as good," Elizabeth said. "Your contract will take a hit in renegotiations but not immediately."

-

Once he gets off the zoom call with Elizabeth and his teammates and coach leave, Kent stares down at his phone. He won't let Liz talk to the Falconers until he talks to Zimms.

He stares down at the contact, one he got from Bob Zimmerman two and half years ago when Zimms signed with the Falconers and never used it because Kent _knew_ he lost that right.

But shit has changed, and now Kent had to know.

He hits the call.

"Hello?" The slurred voice was not Zimms but a southern tone.

Fuck. Bittle.

"Ummm, Bittle. Hi. It's Parson. Is Zimms there? I have to talk to him." Kent manages to say in nearly one breath.

There was a pause. "Kent. Why are you calling Jack?" The frost in the words was evident despite the distance. Bittle sounded more awake than before. No hint of Jack in the background – what time was it there anyway?

"It's. Um. Oh, god." Kent starts before squeezing his eyes shut. Bittle was gay and southern. He would understand. "Preston McAnderson just bought the Aces."

Bittle's sharp intake of breath was enough of a prompt to get Kent to talk. He rushed to explain that he wasn't calling to bother Jack, but he had to know that the Falcs were an option and had to speak with Jack before even considering it.

There was a pause, "Jack is in the shower after his run. I will get him out but know this, Parson, I don't like you, but you don't deserve that asshole."

"Thank you?" Kent said, not sure where Bittle was going with that.

"And there will be a pie for you when you get home to Vegas. Do not ask me how I found out your address, and I will not ask how much you paid Poots for a pie. The boy is easily pressured, don't lead him on." Bittle said, and all of a sudden, Kent knew exactly why Zimms fell for Bittle.

Good for Zimms.

"I won't. Lead him – them … Either of them on." Kent promised. He meant it in all sense of the promise.

Another pause. "Good. Let me get Jack."

The shower's sound was quiet in the call background; after a moment, Jack's voice came over the line.

"Kenny? What's up? Bits said you needed to talk to me, and you have a good reason for it?" Jack's voice was neutral and flat - a trained media tone -,, but even after all the time they spent not talking, Kent could hear the curiosity there. 

"I'm sorry." Kent started off before he launched into the explanation. He told Jack that he needs to know if they can think about playing together before he even considers the Falconers.

The apology wasn't enough. It wouldn't be enough, but it was the best that Kent could give. Jack was his friend at one point. Maybe he would be again.

After some confirmation – and a full explanation from Kent - Jack agrees they can try, at least _if_ he chooses to play with the Falconers.

Kent didn't have to hide the relief in his voice.

The Falconers didn't give a shit about Jack's sexuality, so maybe they won't care if they get Kent.

If Kent can be out someday, maybe the Falconers were the place to do it.

-

They won the game against the Blues. Kent showed up in a typical game-day suit with a shirt that screamed 'not straight' as much as Kent could find a short notice. If he had more time, there would have been a more flamboyant suit too.

The locker room loved it. The GM did not. 

Kent did not care.

-

Just before the announcement of new ownership, the last game was one of the most extended games Kent has ever played in, metaphorically. (the real longest game was a triple OT in the playoffs in his first season) 

Kent was not asked about the new ownership in the press scrum before the game was a blessing and a curse. After they finished with the game against the Blues, Kent was going to be asked.

And he was going to have to say the Aces approved line of how happy he was with the transfer of ownership. Mikey was already getting ready to pull him the moment the questions were going to be asked. Because Kent was honest with Mikey about not being able to lie about that asshole.

-

The next day, once they've checked into the next hotel, near Washington for the Capital's game, Kent calls his agent. Mikey was with him, but Swoops and Scraps just gave him texts of support.

Elisabeth sighed over the zoom call in the morning. "It's down to the Falcs, the Caps, or Kings. I can get a feel for all three organizations within a week and let you know."

Kent nodded and let her do her magic.

The night game against the Caps was hard enough. Kent's worried but plays well.

It's midway through the game when he starts really paying attention to the chirping on the other side of the media box, along the other bench. Mikey starts frowning when some of the commentaries from the players get too loud. Kent knows the Caps are out when they make a few too many no homo jokes for him to be comfortable.

Kent just changed the Aces locker room's atmosphere; he didn't want to do it all again. Especially on a new team for him. It was hard work in a locker room that already respected him.

So, he calls his agent the moment he returns to his hotel room and tells her the Caps are out.

-

Nearly a week later, it's clear the Falconers are the only option.

Kent wished he felt anything but relieved when Elizabeth laid out the facts for him and Swoops. She's actually the agent for both of them. A choice that Kent is pleased to have gone with after dumping the agent he had during the draft.

Scraps had a different agent, but he was already getting traded in the summer anyway, three-year contract and all. 

"Okay, so, the King's offer is just too low for what your abilities are worth, Kent." Elizabeth started. "And they only want you in a summer trade, not right now. but they are good for you, Jeff."

Jeff nodded. "My contract is up in the summer anyway, too. I'm in a better position to move then."

"The Kings, unlike the Caps, have fixed some issues and look like a good organization. Just their offer is terrible for Kent." Liz continued.

"And the Falconers are the best for me," Kent said, fully aware of just how hollow his voice sounded. 

"Yes. They are nearly desperate to be talking to me. I think the whole of the hockey world knows what happens when you put Zimmermann and Parson on the same line."

"Well, maybe." Kent hedged. "It's been years. And we have issues."

"That you are working on." Swoops said with a shoulder bump. 

"Zimmermann already said he would be willing to try," Liz said at the same time. 

Kent sighed with a shrug to both of them. "Kinda. We _can_ work on it." 

"Then the Falconers it is," Liz said with a nod. 

Kent took a deep breath and held it for a moment, just like his therapist said to do when he felt overwhelmed. Then he released it. "Yes. the Falconers."

"Oh god," Swoops said suddenly, eyes widening as he realized something, "I don't know if I want to be on the ice or not; the first-time you guys make that no-look pass happen again. I think both teams _will_ start crying. it was that beautiful."

"That no look is not nearly as impressive as people thought. Trust me." Kent said. All Swoops did was send Kent a disbelieving look. 

"That's not what the Falconers think," Liz said, cutting in. "Anyway, I've been talking to one of the assistant General managers, and with Antonio in PR, with the help of your head coach, we can make the GM do anything we need. Your trade will be done before the new year."

-

Kent was glad he didn't actually have to be in the meeting with Preston McAnderson. Ever. He may have punched the guy in the face. Mikey just kept on making excuses as to why the star player on the Aces was too busy to meet with the new owner. Mikey was the best coach that Kent could ask for. 

In the three weeks since buying the team, McAnderson tried to undo everything the Aces had ever done for You Can Play or any pride events. Kent had been furious when the GM had followed McAnderson's words nearly precisely. Kent didn't even like thinking about that conversation in the locker room. 

Kent just had changed the atmosphere in the locker room to one of tolerance, and, thankfully, Kent's team had his back because instead of reverting to the old ways, the new owner's changes had pushed them more to the other side. To Kent's side. 

When the GM Announced the new direction, it had taken a sharp look from Kent to get all of his D-men to back down. Even Smitt – who wasn't the most tolerant person in the room – was furious.

The Mini-Rollers events have also been canceled for the rest of the season, and Kent wasn't the only player in the locker room who was pissed. Scraps had to stop Apple, one of the forwards heavily involved with the charity program for children, from taking a swing at the GM when it was announced.

Scraps is a better man than Kent. Kent would have let Apple do it.

Mikey had nearly been ready to throw hands over that. The coaching staff had a fit, apparently. Kent wondered who was even going to stay whit the Aces after all this was said and done.

Apparently, McAnderson was pissed that Kent was leaving, at least, according to Antonio. But Mikey, Antonito, and AGM all made it sound like this was a long time coming. The GM wasn't sure about it, as he was also blindsided, but the Falconers were giving up a second-round draft spot and a fourth-string d-man just to get Kent.

Liz told him that the meeting was one of the worst she's ever been through, but as the AGM was putting her two-week notice in the moment Kent leaves, she had gone all out with the long time coming' lie.

Kent bought her flowers for her desk for his last two weeks as thanks.

The old owner was surprised and quite pissed because Kent's success was one reason he could sell the team. Finding that out made Kent's skin crawl. He didn't bother asking _why_ the old owner wanted to sell, to begin with. 

Both Scraps and Swoops are preparing their trades for the summer. Scraps were getting interested in the Kings and the Sharks. Kent hoped that his new team would be able to take the always questioning from scraps.

Kent may be Swoops' Rookie (and captain), but Scraps was Kent's, so… he worried.

-

So, on the second to last day of the year, Kent's trade to the Falconers gets announced at four PM.

Officially, Kent had no idea he was getting traded.

Unofficially, Kent had been getting boxes for his stuff for three weeks. Searching out reliable car transport services, dealing with realtors with an NDA (and trying not to cry about everything.)

Officially, Kent was at practice in the Aces practice rink when the press releases from both the Aces and the Falconers went live.

Unofficially, Kent was talking to Mikey as an excuse not to dress in his Aces gear. He didn't want to be on the ice when this all went down. Waiting for the call with his agent to 'officially' tell him the news.

That call came on cue and was short. 

Not five minutes after the news went live, his entire team was stumbling back into the locker room and surrounded him.

"Parse!" Mats – the goalie - cried, "Traded?! You're our captain!"

Kent nodded, "Traded, but it's okay. Swoops is going to be captain. You all trust him, right?"

"Wait, I can't be captain," Swoops protested, but Kent shot a glare at him. Swoops was the A; therefore, with Kent gone, Swoops was going to get the C. "Oh shit. I'm C."

Kent left Swoops to deal with that realization and instead faced his team for the last time. 

"I'll miss you guys." He says with a look around the room. "Y'all were the best."

"DAMN RIGHT." yells one of the defensemen, and with that, Kent was crushed into a massive celly-like hug but with more tears.

Kent doesn't imagine it when he hears one of the wingers on his line growl out that _he will trip McAnderson in a heartbeat, no matter where Kent was traded to_ . _Just say the word, captain._ Nor is he imagining the rest of the team's quiet agreement. _Or a quiet puck to the face? No, a puck to the foot would be easier to lie about. The face would be satisfying, though._

Kent loves his team. Kent will miss the Aces, but he can't stay with that owner. Not unless he wants to destroy his mental health. 

Fuck Preston McAnderson for taking away his team.

-

Kent has a game the next day in Providence. The last one of the calendar year.

He and Kit are on a plane within three hours after practice ends, and he says goodbye to his people. The redeye flight is long and exhausting.

But he will land before the two pm game in Providence but after the morning skate.

His car is already taken care of; he's subletting his apartment with the intent of selling when he can; his shit will be packed up in two days. Most of the boxes he absolutely needs – workout gear, extra personal hockey equipment, his accounting books for the online classes he's taking – that's all being sent to the Falconers' practice rink overnight.

He spends the entity of the flight alternating between freaking out and calm acceptance. The rage he feels at McAnderson was always present. Kit was right next to him in her carrier; a luxury Kent was glad to pay for.

Georgia Martin picks him up from the airport. She was about as tall as Kent and spoke so assuredly, the nerves Kent had been feeling for weeks started to fade. 

The quick, 'call me George. Here, my wife made this pamphlet for all traded or rookie players,' was the best thing Kent had heard in months.

The Falconers were the best choice. No wonder Zimms felt safe here. Also, the pamphlet in question was fucking brilliant.

"You've landed after the practice but before call time for the game. Will you be okay without ice time today before the game?" She asked as they left the airport with Kit sleeping in her cage in the back seat. "Because the coaches and I want to get you on the ice today for at least a show of solidarity as a new team."

Kent thought about it, "I would prefer some ice time before warm-ups. My skates and pads are in the trunk, but I won't need much."

George nodded, seeming expecting Kent's response, "I think I can swing that."

They were nearly at the practice rink when she explained what was going to happen next. "You'll be rooming with a teammate for a Few weeks while you look for a new place. Alexi Mashkov has space, and it's his turn for a rookie."

Kent makes a noise of protest for the title of 'rookie.'

George laughs, "Or a newbie to the team. Let's go with that, Mr. Multiple Stanley Cup winner."

Kent's primary impression of the Russian Defensemen was from that first game with Zimms two years ago. He could pick Kent up with one hand. That action was hot, but beyond that... all Kent had was that Mashkov seemed friendly when he wasn't pissed off on the ice.

Kent tried to remember anything else beyond the tape he watched when Mashkov was just another opponent. Fast, willing to fight, enforcer on the Falconers. Great at reading plays but not stunning at goals. 

Kent thinks about Mashkov for a moment, hot, tall, accent, may or may not hate Kent. Kent chose to be okay with this because it's not Zimms.

That would be fire just waiting to explode. Mashkov would be better.

-

They do a bunch of paperwork before he can go warm-up on his own. Kent tries not to mind when he sees both Jack and Mashkov show up.

Mashkov has done the whole trade midseason thing before, apparently. He met Kent and George at the practice rink.

Kent stuffed the stray thought about how Big Mashkov was outside his pads. And Kent quickly rethinks his early view; rooming with Mashkov may not be better.

Mashkov's smile was beautiful, open, and joyous. 

It was one thing to recognize objectively how hot a new teammate was, but it was another to start noticing how much Kent was attracted to Tall, Big, Accent, and, apparently, Mashkov's smiles.

Remember the rules, Kent told himself for a moment. 

Kent is not Out. (yet) TEAMMATES are off-limits. (Lesson learned with Jack). And Not During The Season! (maybe after...). This is a big TRADE. (oh god, he left the Aces!) Concentrate on the trade Kent!

"Yes, traded from Schooners in middle of second season!" Tater, as he introduced himself, was not a quiet person. "Is hard but not difficult after a while!"

Kent did his best to concentrate on Tater, but a person walked up to them. Jack. Kent had hoped he would just vanish after he saw Kent. 

Kent tried to take it in stride, but Jack was right there, and they Needed To Have A Conversation.

But Kent was the king of false bravado, so he grinned and played along with Tater. "I hope so. Kit may be heartbroken if it stays this busy." He said to Tater. He gestured to Kit's carrier in the corner of the office. Kit had chosen seething silence as a punishment as the result of the move.

Kent was sure his legs were going to be clawed up the moment she was allowed out for longer than five minutes. He loved his cat. She needed more pictures on her Instagram as soon as he was settled. Share the awesomeness.

The grin he got from Tater was brilliant and nearly enough to distract Kent from Jack's presence completely. _Shit. That's pretty._ Teammates and the very reason Kent has that rule, Kent told himself. 

So Kent refocused on Kit.

"Is that famous cat?" Tater said, coming close to the carrier but not getting close for a swipe. 

He's smart too. _Damnit_. 

Kent hoped that Tater's skating wasn't as pretty as Kent remembered it being, or else Kent may or may not be in trouble. Kent nodded, "She is the best. But I would love for her to get out for a while."

Tater hummed in acknowledgment. "I will take famous cat home," he said after a moment, "You can join after game. Second bedroom is unused, lots of space!"

Kent felt a heartbeat of panic at the thought of being separated from Kit for a moment today, but Zimms nodded behind Tater and gave him a thumbs up.

And while that was jarring as fuck, Kent took a moment to look at Zimms. There wasn't anger in Jack's eyes.

After all the years separating them, Kent still trusted Zimms' judgment in people. If Zimms liked a person (other than Kent apparently), they were worth something. Also, they were probably an extrovert. 

"Okay," Kent agreed, then turned to George, "What do I need to sign?"

\- 

He and Zimms were terrible at talking about their own feelings, but both clearly speak to each other to move on. The moment Kent left George's office at the practice rink to head to the locker room, Jack leaned against the wall opposite the office. 

Zimms looked up and jerked his head in the direction of the locker rooms. Kent followed. 

As they walked, Kent gathered his nerves. He wanted to be friends with Jack again.

They got ready in silence. By some unspoken agreement, Zimms was staying to practice with Kent before the game. (which, looking back, Kent realized would have made no sense if the Falcs weren't aware of some of the history they had. Zimms had far more ice time that game than Kent did.)

"I'm sorry for being a dick to you. It took me a while to realize that you leaving me behind was a good thing," Kent said the moment they were alone on the ice after they had warmed up and were passing back and forth to each other. For all Kent had needed this conversation, being blunt would be the only way he would get through it. 

Jack took the puck and shot it back, "I accept."

Kent thought that was enough when, as Kent took a shot back, Jack said, "Sorry for blocking all contact. I regret how I left it."

Kent paused in his movements before returning the pass again. 

He... didn't know how to take that. He always assumed he was the one who needed to apologize. Jack apologizing is a surprise. It is not an unwelcome one, mind you, but Kent never thought he would deserve one. 

"I accept," Kent said. They passed back and forth for a few moments. 

Then: 

"Damn," Kent huffed. "We were bad together."

"We were, but we were kids." Jack shrugged before taking a clean shot at the unmanned goal, "We can work on this if you mean it, but let me do this at my own pace." 

Kent looked around to make sure they were alone on the ice, sighing, "I was going to come out at the end of the season with the Aces but with McAnderson…"

"Ah," Jack said. "That asshole, as Bittle likes to say."

"Yep. Still gonna do it, though. I think I'm going to wait to be more settled here, first," Kent said, before taking off into a sprint like they used to do for their own practices. Zimms was right on his heels. There was a reason that no look came into being. 

"Makes sense to wait," Zimms said after they had gone back and forth several times. "Tell George, though, if you want. She's great. You won't have issues. The team is cool with me."

Kent smiled at that, his first real one all day, "Maybe soon."

"Good," Jack said with a nod. Then he paused, looking conflicted. 

Kent wondered about what. He braced himself for a nonphysical blow. 

"Okay, so you know that Bits hates you?" Zimms said in a rush as they changed drills. 

Jack sounded so concerned, like Kent may be unaware of Zimms's fiance's _intense_ dislike of him. Kent burst out laughing. Jack looked at him with an expression that clearly said he had no idea how to react to that. 

"Yes. He made that clear," Kent said. Bittle made that very clear with the few interactions they had. 

"Well, there's a pie for you, anyway, eh? It's in my locker stall. I promise it's a good pie."

"Another one?" Kent asked, blinking. The first one arrived back at his apartment in Vegas when he got back from that St. Louis/Washington roadie was delicious. 

"Yes. It's a 'welcome to the team' pie. But.. maybe... wait until after the game so that Nate won't kill you?" Zimms told him.

"Who's Nate?" Kent asked as they skated off the ice. It was time to get to the stadium and to get warmed up for a game.

"The Falc's nutritionist," Jack said shortly. "Also, fair warning, there is a Bitty vs. Nate ongoing _thing_. Be prepared." 

"Sounds ominous." Kent mused. Thought about what a Bittle vs. nutritionist _thing_ would look like with a team like the Falconers for a moment and came to a decision. "I'm going to side with Bittle."

"I do." Zimms said, approval in his voice, "but I've sided with Bittle for the last five years or so…"

Shit, it had been at least five years, hadn't it? 

Kent looked around the rink and did his best to accept everything was _different_. 

A poster on the inside of the locker room door caught Kent's eye. It was an anti-jam poster, but it's been defaced several times in English, French, Russian, Swedish, and pictures. From what Kent can tell, all the defacing is pro-jam.

"Also, what's up with the jam poster?" Also, Kent is positive that some of the French were in Jack's handwriting.

"That's part of the thing with Nate. I'll let Bits and Tater explain. they tell it best." Jack said, walking past the poster with a small smile.

"Once again: that sounds ominous," Kent said.

The Falconers seemed to be an odd team, but hey, that's what makes it fun?

-

Kent ended sharing the Bittle pie with Mashkov. He may have paid an obscene amount for a Bittle pie before, but that was not on a Very Important Game Night. 

Kent thinks he made a friend for life based on the smile Tater gave him over his half of the pie.

-

The game that night was not glorious. It was a learning experience.

But Kent expected that.

When he and Jack got to the stadium, he met the team and found out how the game would go.

Jack was on the first line, and Kent was placed on the third line for the game. The Falconers' third line right winger was ill, and this works the best for that night. Kent got like ten minutes of ice time, but he was assured that it would be different from that point on.

The coaches told him they were thinking first or second line as soon as the team actually got to practice.

Putting on an NHL jersey that wasn't all black for the first time since he was 18 was weird, but pregame chirping was always the same, no matter the locker room, and that helped.

The Aces also played that night, also in a home game. Kent did not look at the scores scrolling across the TV in the corner of the locker room.

Kent's trade means he did get cheering from the home crowd, but Kent ignored everything beyond waving at the audience.

Tater stayed by his side when they skated out, and Kent didn't realize how much that meant to him until after the game.

He and Zimms didn't do much together. They didn't share that much ice time either. 

When the game starts, Kent makes one major play and gets an assist to one of his temporary linemates from it.

Jack nodded at him from the bench, and Kent felt relieved. Today has been the best Kent has felt since the news of who bought the Aces happened.

He can do this. That got him through the last period and his minute of play.

The Falconers win.

Press sucks, but he protects his people at the Aces. He says nothing about the rumors that half the team is trying to bail. (because that's true. Half his team – the Aces- are trying to get away from McAnderson)

He does his best to deal with the questions about the Falconers. ( _how does he fit in, what do you think the rest of the season will be like?_ ) He gets many questions about the move and hears Zimms get many questions about playing with Kent again. They both do their best to deal with it all. The no-look comes up several times.

Neither of them responds to that question.

-

Tater takes him home.

The drive to the apartment was unfamiliar, but Kent didn't care. "you play well when you aren't yelling at me."

Tater laughed, a soft, tired sound that spoke of a good game played. "Don't ice goalie, and I no yell."

Kent smirked. God, he was tired.

"You play well too. Maybe on my shift."

"Maybe." Kent agreed.

When he goes back to Tater's apartment, Kit is there, happy as can be. Tater had let her out to explore the whole apartment. She leaped into Kent's arms and somehow did not claw him to death. With Kit in his arms, Kent finally, finally feels completely safe. 

Then he crashes for seventeen hours straight. 

Tater had to steer him to the second bedroom physically. Kent tried to ignore the hot feeling of Tater's hands on his shoulders as much as he clutched to the warm press of Kit against his chest.

The Falconers have a rare rest day the next day, so when Tater comes in and wakes Kent up for dinner, Kent finds he didn't mind having slept for the whole day.

Tater's smile also said he understood.

-

Bittle and Jack are accepted and loved even; that keeps on playing in Kent's mind. Jack is happy.

He's almost incandescent; Jack Zimmermann is so happy.

Jack and Bittle are planning a wedding for next summer. They are thinking about a dog. They already know they want a kid in the future (long ways away). Jack's been thinking about distance learning for his masters. Bittle's got a cookbook coming out that Jack won't shut up about. No one on the team shuts up about Bitty's cooking. 

The only reason that Kent knows most of what's going to be the cookbook is that Jack won't shut up about Bittle.

Kent knew for a long time that what he and Jack had was not healthy or good but seeing Jack with Bittle… It really drove home the whole point. Jack was so much better not in a relationship with Kent.

About two weeks after Kent was traded, he sat down in Tater's living room while Tater made dinner. Kent tried to bring up anything other than happiness that Jack was happy, and wasn't able to anymore. There was no hurt or bitterness or anger at seeing Jack happy.

Not anymore. The deep bone feeling of relief accompanying that realization was terrific.

Kent was ready to move on too.

"You okay, Parson?" Tater asked, leaning out of the kitchen's entry, "you quiet today."

Kent looked up; Tater hated two things about his apartment the most, how small the master bathroom was and how the kitchen was separated from the rest of the apartment. Tater looked unfairly good when he was concerned.

Was he that ready to move on?

Kent didn't know.

"I think I am."

But he was going to try anyway.

-

The realization of being ready to move on being said, Kent and Zimms had _shit_ to fix. They had a lot of history and issues, even more than just the whole 'I'm _in love with you, and you aren't with me, and I'm destructive because of that?'_

That is about as easy as Kent thinks it can get. Which means it's not easy at all. 

For the first month, he and Zimms stick to talking about hockey. A lot. They don't talk about the past. They don't talk about the future. They talk about hockey. It's the only thing they can talk much about without an argument under the surface. It turns out that they still speak the same game, at least. 

They try to figure out if they can do their no-look again. 

It takes them two weeks in practice scrimmages before they get close. They are damn good skaters and, even after years of not sharing the same ice on the same team, know each other styles well. But the play is not good enough for an actual game.

Kent thinks that's because of what Zimms learned at Samwell. Zimms is better than he used to be. Kent felt like he stayed the same. Good, but _Damn_ was Jack the best. Kent practices more in response. Zimms is a better player than Kent was right then, and that was not a fact that would be allowed to stand. 

Zimms and Tater stay back and practice with him more. Apparently, Zimms earned his A via hard work, and not just for his name as half of the hockey media believed, and as Kent overheard Bittle say once, _that man works harder than god._

Jack and he quickly developed an unspoken agreement to wait on to talk about the past, what changed, and really start working on talking about what the hell happened in the Q. 

Every time Kent thinks he might bring it up to Jack, Jack has this look of sheer terror.

Of course, every time Jack looks like he may bring it up to Kent, Kent is sure he looks just as scared. He sure feels that way.

They stop trying after about two weeks – about the time they nearly figure out the no-look in practice – and come to a mutual, unspoken agreement to _wait_ until when Kent has no clue. Zimms seems to have no idea either. He and Zimms know they aren't ready to hash all that out again.

Not during the season anyway. Probably. But hey, whatever, rebuild a foundation, then deal with the termites? They played hockey first. Just restart their whole relationship. 

Kent had no idea if that was going to work. 

Either way, their hockey is going better, and the Falconers win far more than they are losing. 

(It's still not the Aces. And while that kills Kent sometimes, as he looks up in the locker room and sometimes expects to see the Ace in the middle of the floor, or has to blink while he is on the ice to make sure he isn't looking for the streak of black that meant he and a teammate is nearby.) 

Zimms and Kent try to keep the tension out of the locker room. They don't talk much other than hockey. They don't avoid each other, either. It doesn't work entirely, but they try. Their personal shit is not for the Falconers to deal with. 

Kent is sure when they do talk; there will be a _lot_ of yelling. Kent will wish for a beer, but Kent can tell Zimms will make sure no drinks other than sports drinks and water are available. 

Kent doesn't blame him. 

Instead, there will be pie.

Kent still doesn't blame him. Have you had a Bittle Pie?! 

Of course, a Bittle Pie also _means_ Bittle. The few times they had come close enough to speak, Bittle had greeted him with all of the southern manners that Kent _strongly_ suspected was code for ' _I hate you, and I hope you die.'_

Kent didn't blame him either. 

Kent is not looking forward to dealing with Bittle again, but hey, if he and Jack are serious about fixing their shit to at least a working relationship, well... Bittle will be there.

While they would never be friends, Kent was far more invested in not destroying his friendship with Zimms than fighting with Bittle. 

So, Kent is polite right back, and hopefully, it came across less as ' _I hate you'_ and more 'I'm _sorry I was an asshole every time we met, please forgive that at least? I'm not starting new shit. I hope.'_

Kent really has no idea where he stands with both of them, but in the end, he's playing good hockey, so there is that. Even if his personal life is in an uproar, he will always play good hockey, and Kent does his best to take comfort 

-

"Look." Kent said to Kit, "I know what this looks like." 

Kent notices Tater a hell of a lot.

Kent did his best to not care much about _how_ much he was noticing Tater. 

Kit just blinked at him from her place on his bed. Tater was out at an interview, and Kent was… dealing with things. Kit might have been judging him. 

As Kit knows, as she has been the only witness to Kent's continuous breakdowns in his room, Kent is _completely failing_ at not caring about _how much_ he noticed one Alexi Mashkov.

"It's just that he is so damn _Strong_ and _funny_ and _good looking,_ and I am screwed!" Kent did his best not to sound so dramatic, but It was Kit. she was the only one who could see what crazy thing that Kent did. 

"Come here, girl," Kent said as he flopped down onto his bed. He got a face full of fur for his troubles. 

It's easy _at first_ to write everything off because he was living with the man. Of course, he was going to pay attention to the man he was roommates with. Of course, he would try to make friends on his team, but it was easier to start with the very friendly Tater. So what if Tater was Kent's type so much that Kent wanted to climb him like a tree? 

Kent had practice now ignoring attraction like that. "It won't be like Zimms." 

Kit didn't seem to care. 

This was why she was the best. 

"But he's so damn _cool_ . Why, on top of being hot, did he have to be _cool_ too?" 

After they started house hunting, Kent had to stop writing it all off because Tater may or may not be using the whole adventure to find a new place for himself. 

Because Tater _hates_ his apartment and was used to crashing at the Bittle/Zimmerman's or goalie Snowy's place as often as possible until the lease is up, Kent was starting to understand why the longer he was at the apartment. The set up was _terrible._

Kent tried not to read into the whole 'Tater sleeps in his own apartment more often now that Kent moved in' thing but damnit. He was. 

As Tater helped him over the next few weeks get settled into Providence and find a place for Kent to live, Kent was sure that if Tater suggested _actually_ staying roommates, then Kent would agree in a heartbeat. He was also equally sure that if Kent were the one to offer, _Tater_ would also agree. 

Neither had brought it up. 

It's an adventure because, surprisingly, Kent wants a house this time. Turns out Tater did too. 

Kent wanted a yard with a deck. Tater can Grill, apparently. 

Well, Tater wanted a hot tub. And Kent had never heard a better idea. 

Neither wanted to deal with an actual pool. 

They both wanted a home in the suburbs with a huge yard. Better for roller hockey.

They wanted a large living room with space to entertain. They both wanted a good size kitchen. They both wanted three bedrooms, at least, for family visits. 

They both wanted children in the future but just a small family. 

They both wanted never to be traded again.

So, in short, Kent Can't Handle how much they were in sync about everything. 

It also helps that Tater keeps sharing his Bittle Pie with Kent. 

Pie, which Kent never will receive on his own and is starting to realize he's actually _upset_ about that. Bittle is a good person and Really Loves Jack, and really what else does Kent need to like a person? 

(Kent understands that Bittle will _probably never_ like him much. Accepted that? No. Understood? Yes. Blamed himself for the whole situation? Also Yes. ) 

Every time Tater comes home with a pie, he offers it to Kent. 

Like right now. 

"Spade?" Tater called out, trying out Kent's new nickname as he walked into the door. The name wasn't really sticking much, but Tater was doing his best. 

Kent picked up Kit and walked out of his room. "In here." 

Tater stood in the doorway with a pie box in his hands. "Pie?" he said with a wide grin.

Tater clearly doesn't get _everything_ that happened with Zimms. But he gets enough to know that there will be tension and not poke at it, which Kent appreciated. Tater was Jack's best friend on the team, but he respected Kent's boundary on it. Tater just shares his pie and doesn't ask if Kent can get one on his own. 

Kent is very much in trouble. 

Kent doesn't even know if Tater liked guys, and he was in trouble. Note the capital T. 

As a side note, Kit looked adorable sitting behind the Bittle Pie box. His tag of the Check! Please, Instagram did get him a text from Jack's number that was a blank emoji face. :|

Bittle may have sent that. 

Tater laughed himself silly at the text. He got about sixty angry emojis. 

-

After a few weeks, Kent found his groove with the Falconers. It's a relief, honestly. He liked their system well enough, and one of the D men was a trade from the Aces from a few years earlier.

It worked out; he adjusted. Kent didn't hate the coaching staff nor the GM. They just weren't the Aces, and it would take Kent a long time to get over that.

He gets put on Zimms' line immediately after that first game. Apparently, he jumped over the guy on Zimm's right-wing and bumped the guy to the second line. They didn't seem to blame him.

From the looks he got, Management had figured out that _there was a reason_ Kent had to get out of the Aces. 

Still, none of them pushed as if sensing that if they did, he would spook. It works somehow. They win a lot. Kent started to trust the team, if not the Management, at least. 

It also helped that trusting the team meant trusting Zimms again. 

During a scrimmage halfway through January, Kent and Zimms pull off the no-look in practice. 

Kent could hear the scrape of metal on the ice behind him and _knew_ it was Jack. He could listen to the other players around him as he chased the puck. When he stripped it from the defenceman in front of him, Kent tore off in the direction of his goal. 

There was a forward in front of him, and Kent spun around him and shot the puck to the sound of Zimms' skates. 

Jack took the puck midtape and one-timed it into the net with the goalie still looking at Kent. 

There was a beat of silence, most of the players coming to a halt.

"Holy fucking shit," Snowy said from his place in the crease, starting at the puck at the back of the net. "You Fucking assholes!" 

He was the first to speak after the puck crossed the line. 

Kent blinked in confusion; _what_? He looked at Zimms, and Zimms wasn't much better, eyebrows scrunched up.

Tater recovered second, "Zimmboni!!! Spade!! NICE GOAL!" he yelled from the bench. The coach was still gaping, but so was half the team. 

Then one of the defencemen - a veteran with only a few years left to play - started to swear. "Thank fucking god you are both on our team. Holy shit!" 

The rest of the team burst into chatter after that, and it took a good solid five minutes to calm back down to get back to the game. 

Okay, so Kent had to admit that the no-look he and Zimms had perfected in juniors was _that_ beautiful. 

But they didn't expect it to _work._

It was proof that he and Zimms still can play well together despite all their shit. Despite their issues, somehow, in practice, and in practice only, Kent and Zimms had managed to perform the no-look. 

"It's not game-ready yet," Zimms said to the coach the moment they switched lines. 

The coach glanced at Kent. Kent nodded in agreement. 

The team seems to get that they didn't expect that even to happen, let alone work. 

After that moment, the coaches were drilling Jack and him on the no-look until they could not see straight and had to call Tater to drive them to their homes.

-

The no-look still wasn't game ready. Everyone knew that. 

But Kent thinks that's more because they have issues neither Jack nor he likes to talk about. They have trust issues they aren't addressing yet. 

They still have problems, but Kent is doing his best to grow up and go on. Zimms is too. that kills Kent because Jack is so clearly more grown up and moved on then Kent suspects he will ever be. He's also still trying.

They both deserve that much.

It hurts to see Zimms so in love with his fiancé, but it's more of an ' _I want that_ ' hurt rather than ' _I want that_ _with Jack'_ hurt. It's a pleasant realization to have. His therapist is pleased with it. 

In the one conversation he and Bittle have about it, Kent explains as much as he could. Make it clear to Bittle he wasn't going to chase after Jack again. That while Jack was important to him, he was his friend (or at least getting there), Kent saw how happy Bittle and Jack were, and he was ready to move on.

Bittle understands, but they will never be close.

-

"Whatcha thinking about, Spade? Lost in deep thought!" Tater said, leaning over Kent in the kitchen.

"Oh, it's nothing, Tater. Wanna spot me in a workout later?" Kent said because he liked torturing himself with watching guys, he enjoyed working out.

Tater looked delighted, "Oooh, workout! Then eat?" 

"Oh yeah, there is a new burger place that opened up down the street, right?" Kent asked, frowning at the cupboards as he looked for meals they could make. They really needed a store run. 

"We can go to the store after food. We run out of milk. No shake protein." Tater opened and frowned at the fridge. It was a little bare-bones after their last roadie.

Kent wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, water with my protein mix sucks. We definitely need milk!" 

"Well, your mix sucks." Tater chirped absently. 

That was an opening salvo if Kent ever heard one, "Hey! At least it's not _plant-based._ Chalky bullshit." 

"Better for you, Parser." 

"Chalky, Tater. Inedible Fuck that - HEY. put me down!"

\- 

He and Tater stay close even as the weeks fly by.

Turns out, they have the same taste in Bittle's baking, and Kit loves Tater. They also end up loving the same sitcoms. Tater is also funny as hell and is not above just lifting Kent in the air in new and weird manners to get his way. 

It's unfairly hot. 

On roadies, he and Tater room together most of the time. Zimms has the A, so he gets his own room. 

The whole roomie thing is rather wonderful because Kent and Tater ended up folding each other into their pregame rituals without realizing it until _well_ after. 

It's also hell because once Kent realized that he changed his pregame workout order to help spot Tater for a few reps when he hadn't changed that workout order since juniors, he panicked. So what if the game in Detroit goes great after that moment. Kent feels like a moron. He should have seen this much sooner. 

Kent really _likes_ Tater. Like, he will probably fall for him if Kent lets himself. Trouble. Kent is in TROUBLE. 

"Listen, Swoops, I am in so much trouble." Kent paused on the call for Swoop's laughter to end. It didn't. "Please stop laughing." 

"Listen, Parser," Swoops said, "He's a hot Russian who likes you, your cat, and food. We should have seen this coming." 

Kent sighed before flopping back onto his bed. Kit imminently ran onto the bed and snuggled up to him. He had the best cat. "I know, right?!"

So, in short: Kent developed a crush but ignored and hides it for reasons. 

The reasons being: 

  1. Tater is Russian and can't deal with _more_ hate from home. Tater had refused to play for the national team during the last Olympics, nor had he played in Russia for the lockout a few years back. Kent worried about the amount of bad press he got some times in Russia. There was paperwork from immigration all over the apartment, so Kent figured that Tater was doing something with his status.
  2. One Alexi Mashkov is not interested in Kent. Kent had seen very little behavior to imply that Tater wanted to be more than good friends. He isn't even sure Tater _likes_ guys. He means maybe? They had a conversation about men's hotness factor in suit vests, but they were also hockey bros. That sometimes happens even with the straight ones. 
  3. On top of all that, Kent isn't ready to pursue something. He thinks. He's working on it.



-

The team doesn't face the Aces for two months after Kent's trade. It was just after valentines day when they played again in Vegas. 

It's a bit heartbreaking to see _his team_ on the other side of the bench, but it doesn't stop Kent from playing. It's odd to see the inside of the visitor's locker room instead of the home team's nice setup. 

It's weird. 

Usually, the practice was that when a traded player returns to their long time team, they get a nod via a video at the start of the game. Kent didn't officially get anything because Management hates Kent with a fiery passion. But the fans don't care; the moment he took the ice, the crowd and the Ace's players cheered. 

"They still love you," Tater told him during the anthems. 

Kent shrugged. "I miss it here. Vegas was good for me." 

"I get. Stupid owner." 

Kent laughed. It was a little broken sounding. "Stupid fucking owner." 

It's a rough game; neither team seems to be able to put it together. It's not a physical game; just a poorly played one. There was a ton of media hype because of Kent and the trade, but the actual game didn't actually stand up to it. 

Kent has so many shots on goal that game, but his heart wasn't in any of them. 

The coaches gave him a look before the third said they got it, but they weren't happy about it. Kent just tries to make passes connect to Zimms and Thirdy more than try himself. This ends up working as they win the game—Zimms scores late in the third. 

After the game and the media - which sucks because Kent has to answer a million, ' _how does it feel to play against your old teammates?_ '-Kent goes out drinking with some of the Aces. 

He brings Tater. Tater is always fun and is still up for drinking. 

Scraps and Scoops exchange looks when they see Tater with Kent but make no comment on it. They totally Know Kent's Type and are judging him hard via a combination of eyebrow raises and head tilts. 

When they find a seat in the bar's private areas, the Aces tell Kent and Tater all the new gossip. 

Scraps and Scoops tell Kent how like half the team is trying to leave now. Contracts have been renegotiated, and some buyouts are happening. 

One of the rookies managed to hit the GM with a stray puck during a game last week. (said rookie got the third star of the night, and really, it wasn't because of the play but because of the shot.) The GM had been limping for a week. It was great. All of the rookie's fines were forgiven for that shot. 

The older guys are still trying to plan the McAnderson puck face incident. It was a work in progress. 

They also say Kent looks happier. 

Kent glances at Tater and says he is. They catch the look. The judging looks fade a lot. 

-

Okay, so Kent respected the shit out of Georgia Martin. 

It's why he set up a meeting just before the end of the regular season. His agent had flown out and would be there shortly. 

It had been driving Kent crazy not to come out while he had been in Vegas, and now that he was in Providence, for the reasons that he was, Kent wasn't staying in the closet for much longer. 

The longer he did, the more likely he would do something _drastic,_ and that would be _bad._

Liz sighed when she spotted him in the hallway before the meeting, pacing along the walls like a madman. 

"Kent, my dear," she started, "you will be fine."

Kent waved at her. "I know, I know, but will I really?" 

"I would hope so," George said as she opened the office door and waved them in. Three people from hockey ops walked out first. 

The meeting goes as well as Kent could imagine. 

George didn't do more than blink at Kent's announcement that he was gay. Liz followed it up with an NDA and explained why Kent had to leave the Aces and what she will do to protect her athlete. George didn't even blink at that either. 

"So, what does this mean for you?" She asked once Kent and Liz both finished talking. "You know that the Falconers are welcoming." 

Kent tried not to take it as her asking _why didn't you tell me sooner?_

Because that answer was _I wanted to be settled before I rocked the boat._

"Yeah, Jack said you all were great before he came out too," Kent said. "I just don't want to be in the closet anymore. I'm planning on not hiding from the team at all; it's the public I'm concerned about." 

"Are we talking a press conference, a press announcement, just ignoring and not commenting if you make an Instagram post beyond support?" George asked. "We can do them all if you want; this is your coming out; we just support you to make you comfortable." 

Kent had thought about this for a _long_ time. 

"For now, a press announcement after the playoffs would be best for me," he said firmly. Liz nodded next to him. "If I had a boyfriend, I would go the Instagram route or the dramatic center ice kiss - thank you, Jack," the look he gave George was returned. 

Jack didn't seem like the type for dramatics, but really, he was a Zimmermann. Dramatics were in his soul. 

George smirked. "That was a fun time. Please let me know if that changes. And warn me if you go dramatic, please." she gave him a look back. 

Kent returned it with a smile. 

They both knew he wouldn't warn her as much as she honestly enjoyed the challenge. 

"But I don't have one. So a press release is fine." 

George wrote down Kent's wishes. They talked about what the press release would look like and the timeline. 

"I want to be ready for the local pride event. I will be going to the Vegas pride event after too." Kent said.

"Providence Pride is in late June, correct?" Liz asked. At George's nod, she continued, "and Vegas is the week after that. If all goes to plan, the finals will be during mid-June." 

"I would like the cup to be there too. If possible." 

That caused George to snort. "You, Spade, make that possible. Then I'll deal with the arrangements. All of this is doable, not the first player and probably not the last." 

That caused Kent to blink in relief. 

He could do this. 

-

It's nearly the playoffs when both Zimms and Kent have an argument. 

It's minor. 

It's _stupid_. 

It lasts for _hours_ after practice. 

They both know the argument is stupid, but it evolves (or really _devolves_ ) because they're stressed and done avoiding each other. They both go for blood from about five minutes in. They don't do it at the rink, but it's still an explosive argument.

They yell until their voices hurt. They drive around for hours - just … _yelling._ And arguing. 

It ends with Kent getting dropped off by Zimms and comes home to Tater's apartment. He's Angry. Jack doesn't go home to Bittle (but sends a text) and drives around angrily some more. 

Tater listens to Kent while he works his way through why they had an argument. (Bitty does the same for Jack.) Tater finds out just what really happened during the draft. He also finds out what made Kent really upset. Jack never loved him, and Kent did, and neither of them was on the same page for their whole relationship. 

Bittle tells them both that they are morons. Tater tells both Kent and Jack they are stupid. After some being bitched at by their friends/lovers, both admit that Tater and Bitty are right. 

In the end, they both apologize. 

Kent because he picked the fight with no holds barred and Jack because he went for blood. They actually _finally_ talk about what happened in the Q and the intervening years. They have a practice that day but skip it to keep getting this settled. Half the team is relieved; the other half had been planning on locking them in a closet to fix their shit. 

Kent was right. The conversation did involve a lot of pie and absolutely no alcohol. 

They talk about everything. It's for hours. They were friends once before they let it all get in the way. They can be _just_ friends again. 

Also, the full story of how Bitty and Zimmboni got together is hilarious. As is the first time Swoops met Kit. 

Jack had an excellent idea for the Aces to get McAnderson in the face with the puck. Kent had an idea for Bittle's youtube channel's patron. They could support each other off the ice.

This changes them for the better. They start clicking on the ice more. 

The game after the apology was glorious. No, No-look still, but damn, was it a good game. 

-

Kent has not been hiding at ALL with the Falconers. They totally know. But he tells them during a small party at Snowy's hotel room on a roadie in Edmonton. They won, and they didn't want to risk going out on the town the night they wreck the Oilers win streak. It's just the core team, really, at that point. 

Which felt weird because Kent was included in this. 

Everyone had been drinking for a while by that point—even Poots, who officially was two years too young for American laws. 

"Why did you leave the Aces, Spade?" Poots Asks after they had been drinking for a while. Marty cuffs him on the side of the head. 

"You don't ask people that, Poots!" one of the men said. 

Kent shrugged, finishing off his fourth or fifth beer. "Preston Mcanderson is a homophobic asshole, and I won't deal with that shit again. I wanna come out at some point, so out of the Aces I go." 

He didn't even notice how some of the guys turned to look at Zimms. 

Zimms glared at them, then sighed, "Spade, at least warn a few guys if you're going to come out at a party?" 

Kent blinked, partially because that new nickname was sticking around and partially because oops, he didn't mean to do that, but eh, whatever, he was going to come out this summer anyway. "It's my coming out; I can do what I want. I'm Kent fucking parson." 

That got snowy to snort, "apparently. But that's what Tater said with his citizenship paperwork, wasn't it? 'It may include citizenship. I do what I want!" 

Tater looked up from where he was trying to read a text message, "what? I do what I want. I want to be American. Better for me."

Kent did his best to not put so much stock into the way that Tater's eyes met his. 

-

"Mama, I am fine." Tater said in Russian, knowing he sounded exasperated, "will you be able to come out for the ceremony in early July?" 

There was a pause on the line, and Tater's heart sank a little. He knew the answer already but had to ask anyway. "No, my dear son. But I can send Anya. Her visa should be ready by then." 

"It better be. It's been three years." 

"yes, yes." his mother said. "I am proud of you, Alexi, but I am worried. Will you be okay with the new boy on your team." 

Tater felt his face turn red. Kent looked up from where he was playing on the floor with Kit, looking at him in curiosity. 

"I'll be fine, mama. I have to go now." Tater said his goodbyes and waved his hand to Kent to show it was nothing to worry about. Kent nodded and went back to dangling the string for Kit to chase. 

"Everything alright?" Kent asked. 

Tater nodded, "yes! My sister will be able to come out for the summer and maybe longer this time." 

Kent's grin was bright, "that's great!" 

-

The thing is that Tater's citizenship process is nearly complete. It's been in operation for three years now.

His sister's visa has also been in process for nearly that long, but his sister was having a hard time getting over without the NHL or a job. 

But now, that all will change. Tater's naturalization ceremony will be in early July or late June, and his sister, Tayna, was going to be here for it. She's now fifteen and speaks better English than Tater does. 

All his life, he wanted to play in the NHL, studied for it, practiced hard for it. When he was drafted, it was a dream come true. 

But he didn't think he wanted to _be_ American until after he got to the big game. 

About a year after he got to the NHL and started playing for the Schooners' AHL farm team, his hometown girlfriend broke up with him during the summer break. He was nineteen, growing, and unhappy; Tater looked around him and realized that he didn't really miss her or his friends during the last season. 

While he was in Russia, Tater just missed home. The KHL tried to get him to play for a team back in Russia the first year after his draft. And Tater had hated to play for them before he was drafted. Too much politics. He hated the idea of playing for them after too. 

And once he realized that, Tater took the first flight back to the states for the rest of the summer. That summer, he brought Tayna with him, even though she was a little young to fly home independently at eleven. His mother came to pick her up once the season started. 

It worked out in the end. He was called up, made a name for himself, and then traded, midseason, to the Falconers—different conferences, still coastal. Even with the sudden change, Tater found, he always preferred the states. 

During his second year in the league, just after the trade, Tater realized the second reason he could not stay in Russia for the long term. There were other reasons he didn't want to go back to Russia for the upcoming summer, but this one was the biggest. 

He had crushes on men far too often. Realizing _that_ had clarified some things that Tater never looked too hard at while playing in the KHL. Like half his new team was hot and untouchable. 

Tater just took the realization and ran with it rather than away. 

After the realization that he wasn't straight, the choice was more straightforward. 

After that summer and the trade to Providence in this second season, Tater didn't really want to go home for long anymore. So he stayed in Providence for the summer and realized he didn't want to leave. He got his family out to visit him instead. Anya looked happier with him than she had all season via skype. 

He stayed in Providence that summer and trained with whoever of the coaching staff had stayed behind too. His sister came out again. She went back to Russia at the start of the season. 

While he hated the KHL and all the pressure he got every time he was in Russia, he came back and played. He didn't like the politics involved with _everything._ Plus, he loved America and all its stupid weirdness.

The Falconers knew about his wish. When he signed a six-year contract, Tater knew he would do what he needed to do to stay in Providence until the end of his career. 

So in his first full year at the Falconers, Tater signed a contract and applied for citizenship. His mother didn't fight him when he suggested that Anya should get out of Russia.

But he had to be a citizen first. 

The other thing he had to become a citizen first was in the middle of his fourth season with the Falconers. 

Seeing Kent Parson in a Falconer's Sweater for the first time was a bit like getting checked into the boards when you were expecting it but still really weren't prepared. Tater didn't really know what to expect when Management asked him to stay behind to take a new trade-in. He really didn't know what to expect when Zimms stayed behind with a look in his eyes that said concern and worry.

But Kent Parson pulling up with George and a cat carrier was not that. That's when Tater Knew he may be in trouble. Just after the first game and Kent was partially falling asleep in Tater's truck, well, Tater knew he had one more reason to count down to approval for American citizenship. 

When Poots came up with Spade (from the Ace of Spades on the Aces jerseys), Tater had made it his mission to make the nickname work. Kent had looked so unhappy at losing the Aces, even though the whole room knew there was something else going on. The pinched look faded from Kent's eyes a little with every use of the nickname. 

Before the playoffs that season, Tater found out what happened in the Q with Zimms and Kent. He learns about Jack and Kent's history during the one argument they have. Tater carefully doesn't side with either because it was a _stupid_ argument, and by Bittle's texts, both participants knew it.

He's relieved when Jack and Kent apologize to each other nearly immediately. (after both Tater and Bitty tell them it was a Really Stupid argument.) (Bitty makes a pie for Tater and eats it while Kent and Jack look on and actually apologize)

Tater got the news that he was accepted and approved for citizenship just as they entered the playoffs round one. No matter how they do in the playoffs, Tater would finally stop hiding that he is like Zamboni. Bi. His sister could come over, and Tater would continue to play for the Falconers. Life would be good. 

The moment he got a date for the citizenship ceremony, he told the team. Everyone was thrilled because it was after the cup finals by a week. If they make it to the finals…

Tater was beyond happy. He wondered about something for a long time after breaking up with his last girlfriend and didn't really click with anyone new. Maybe he wanted to wait. But then he met Kent. 

Now that he had a citizenship date… Maybe he could get a date. With Kent. Because Kent is fantastic, and Kent was clearly working on being ready to date. 

But that was for after the cup. 

He talks to his mom and sister and carefully plans his sister's arrival. His mother, who knows everything about him, just wants Tater to be safe. 

His sister knows about Kent the moment Kent wanders into a skype call by accident. Apparently, Tater can't hide from her. His sister is thrilled. They don't talk officially, but they ALL KNOW.

And that's Tater's situation before the playoffs start. 

-

"Kent, Will pay you not to attempt that again." 

"Shut up, Tater, just tell me my pronunciation is bad and how to fix it!" 

In the copious free time he has, Kent is still working on his degree. Turns out that he needs a foreign language requirement. With the trade and the move and playoffs, somehow, he convinced himself that Russian would be the best idea. 

Accounting and math are fun, but the rest of the bullshit that came with a college degree sucks, and if Kent could take more than a class a semester, he felt that he would be glad to be done with everything. 

He's wrong about Russian. If any of the boys ask, Kent is learning Russian out of 'defense.' It's hilarious to see Tater react to his attempts to say anything.

The look that Jack gave Kent the first time they tried to study for a test of Kent's on a roadie was one that said Jack approved but also was waiting for the right movement to chirp the shit out of Kent too. 

-

The first time the Parson-Zimmermann no look was used in a game was during the playoffs. They hadn't pulled it off since Kent joined the Falconers. Not in games, at least. A few scrimmages and practices, but never in an actual game. 

This was an accident. 

Also, this was after the _idiotic_ argument.

It was game seven of the first round. The home game was a make or break moment for the Falconers. The whole series against the Capitals had been a back and forth fight. Tied at two in the last ten minutes of the third. The two goals and the whole stadium was on its feet.

When Kent and Jack's line hit the ice, Kent was sure that they would score. By the look Zimmboni gave Kent, he was too. It was just like the memorial cup. 

This was what the Falconers wanted when they agreed to trade for Kent. Kent was going to provide. 

Zimmboni won the face-off and sent the puck back to Tater. Tater took the pass before Zimmboni streaked his way up the ice. Kent weaved his way to the left, and Tater shot the puck his way with a quick look. 

Kent took the puck with a dodge around a defenceman. There were two more players in his face. Kent wasn't able to see, but he knew where Zimmboni was. Zimmboni had to be in the right place, or he wasn't Jack Zimmermann. Kent one-timed it in the direction of Zimmboni. 

Zimmboni didn't even turn around as the shot from Kent hit his tape perfectly. 

Zimmboni took the shot, and Kent had a moment to realize that Jack wasn't Zimms in his head anymore before the puck hit the back of the net. 

The Parson-Zimmermann no-look and, Kent now can confirm, had fans and announcers alike crying in the stands. 

The home crowd lost its shit.

The poor goalie was just as lost as the rest of the opposing team. The celly was impressive. If Kent and Tater ended up smashed together as they hugged Jack, well, no one cared. 

Tater was in that play too. 

But Kent was thrilled because he and Zimmboni were the best together when on the ice. They had been practicing and working on relearning how to read each other. The no-look is the results of those efforts. The stupid fight and the LONG conversation that followed actually helped them.

But Tater knew where Kent was with just a brief look. It wasn't a no-look, but Kent had been able to read Tater. He was marveling at the way he only knew where Tater was going to be shooting.

It was terrific; it wasn't like he knew Zimmboni would be that trained skill and effort. But with Tater, it was like something clicked. He may have held onto Tater a little harder than celly. 

No one called him out on it. 

-

they make it through the playoffs. The Aces don't; they are out in the first round. The owner is trying to taint Kent's name in response. 

The rangers play a good fight in the second round—the Pens a better one in the Eastern Conference finals. 

The Falconers are better.

The Kings are the final step to Kent's third Stanley cup. Jack's second. Tater's second. 

Kent didn't care what the sportswriters had to say about him. He just wanted to play good hockey with Jack again. 

Also, to win the Stanley Cup, but this time with Tater and Jack by his side. 

-

The yelling from the bench started with ten seconds left. But the guys on the ice just kept playing until the final buzzer started. Kent was on the ice. Tater wasn't but not because of injury this time; he just got off a shift and was already one leg over the boards waiting for the countdown to finish. 

That didn't stop Tater from being the first person to make it to Kent, bowling him over as the rest of the team surrounded Snowy and Zimmboni as the goalie and the game-winning goal scorer. 

Kent smiling like he couldn't help it, and really as Tater was doing the same thing. "Holy fuck! We did it, Tater!" 

Tater picked him up and spun him around. "We did, Spade!!" 

They win the playoffs. The Falconers, in fact, kick the Kings' asses. The Falconers win the cup for the second time in three years. It's amazing. Kent's amazing, and Tater can't keep his eyes off of him. 

When the Stanley Cup was brought out, Tater didn't let go of Kent, and as Zimmboni raised the cup and yelled, Tater wasn't the only one nearly crying. 

-

Jack just hands the cup over to Kent as the second lap. It was clear to everyone what Jack was saying, that Kent was a valued member of the team. (What Kent and Jack didn't explain to anyone, but Bitty and Tater later were this was their dream as teens, even before it all went to shit. It was a one-two lap with the cup, Captain Jack, and Alternate Kent.) 

Also, Because the team is dramatic as fuck, Kent's press release is dropped like thirty seconds after they win. No matter what George said in her office, the Falconers know how to celebrate. They know, and the first time they won the cup, they had a player become the first out LBGT player in the NHL. 

Kent wanted to be dramatic. George agrees. Liz had laughed and laughed.

The moment he handed the cup over to Tater (taking some time to yell incoherently in each other's faces), the press was surrounding him, asking about the press release. 

After one of his biggest wins, Kent was smirking when he thanked Preston McAnderson for allowing him to come out on hockey's biggest night. 

-

Tater gets the third lap because he damn near won game two of the finals. When he passed the cup over, and before he got to talk to the media (they surrounded Kent), he said to George that his own press release for him should be before the next cup. Maybe the cup day? 

She snorted and told him that his press release on the next cup would probably be an engagement photo. 

Tater laughed, feeling light and buoyant. She knows her team well. 

-

The cup party ended up back at Jack's. Mostly because Bitty was determined to make a pie for EVERYONE. And had been prepping for it for a week. When Kent asked what would happen if they had lost, Bitty had given him his pie (rhubarb this time) and said that it was either going to be contradictory or consistory pie, and either way, the pie was had. 

Kent had victory out of the cup before. Victory pie, _chased_ down by victory champagne out of the Stanley Cup, was so much better. 

The number of congratulatory texts from the Aces made Kent feel a hell of a lot better than none of them could show up. 

-

So as a side note, Kent gave up looking at places for the season as they hit playoffs, and he still hadn't seen a flat he likes. 

That was until post playoffs, he and Tater find a three-bedroom condo that is perfect for a couple. Both of them like it. 

They both like being roommates. They both sign for it just after the playoffs.

They justify how much it's a couple's condo with room for a family to grow by saying they both like to throw parties. 

Jack looks at them when they tell him and Bitty this and mutters in French. Bitty refuses even to ask what Jack was saying. (it amounts to 'I was blind to my own feelings for a YEAR, and I think me and bits were not this bad.')

Kent just - he doesn't know he _likes_ the domesticity until he gets it with Tater. 

Tater knows he likes Kent. and he likes the condo so much better than his old place. 

They signed for a move in after the playoffs in June. Since they win the cup, they are harried to get everything moved in like a week later. Thank god they are rich and can pay for people to move them. 

They are still hungover on move-in day, but the party they have that night was just as fun. Tater's sister showed up not three days later, and Kent is so happy that Tater is so damn happy. 

-

When Tater asked to have the cup at his naturalization ceremony, which would be two weeks after he and Kent move into their new condo and like two days after the parade, he had been expecting to be shot own. They were still at the press conference for the cup winners. 

"The fuck, totty?" Snowy had said, "of fucking course!" 

The A's nodded in near unison. Half the team says yes before he finishes the question. 

Two weeks later, most of the team was at the event. Tater is in his best suit, and he's got a little American flag pinned in his lapel that Kent presented him that morning. Tater's sister Anya kept 

Tater's smile wasn't as big as the second time he got to lift the cup, but he was still unable to stop smiling. 

Kent himself was in his best suit too. And the way Jack insisted on taking their photos felt a little like a marriage ceremony. 

When they got to the courthouse that the ceremony was going to occur, as many as the Falconers who could come were there, all the Americans anyway, but a large amount of the rest was able to make it. 

That photo that Falconers PR releases of the Falconers with the cup and Tater beaming breaks the hockey internet. It's cute. 

Tater cries. Kent cries. Anya laughs at them both. They have an obnoxiously American cup party at their new place. 

-

"So they have to know they're dating. They bought a house together!" snowy said, looking around at the full kitchen that Tater loved. 

Tater and Kent talked to several other guests, and Anya talked to Bitty in the corner. 

Jack sighed, "I'm not sure they do." 

Marty opened his phone. "Bet time! Standard buy-in. The date they when they start dating; if they realize they are dating before that. Will there be any pining? Go!" 

The team immediately started to place bets. Jack didn't even bother smirking as he put he and Bitty's bets, despite the team's insistence that he was wrong.

Anya looked like she wanted to join, but Poots pointed out that she was related. She then became part of the record keeper and got a small cut of the winner's pot. 

"SO Kent!" Thridy said the moment that Kent walked back in with a case of beer in one hand. 

Now that there was a bet on the line, So the team start dropping hints. This being hockey players, the hints are not subtle at all.

-

Tater figures it out. About thirty seconds after he lifts the cup for a picture at the party afterward. Kent is staring at him like Tater is the rain, and he's a parched field. 

It's okay. Tater knows how to figure that out. 

He waits all of six hours. It's after the party when everyone else has gone home; Tater makes his move. 

"Kent," Tater said as he caught Kent picking up discarded plates in their living room.

"Yeah?" Kent looked up, and Tater took a risk and stepped closer. They were nearly chest to chest. Kent placed the plate he was holding into the nearby table. 

"Want to go out to eat tomorrow? Like on a date?" he held his breath and waited for Kent's response. 

Kent blinked and stared at Tater before a slow, careful smile spread across his face. "Hell yeah. That new sushi place downtown?" 

"Only if I can kiss you now?" Tater asked, not caring really where they go, but after nearly half a season of living with Kent, he had to get his lips on Kent's as soon as possible. 

Kent leaned up, and they lost themselves in the kiss. 

-

They end up making out on the couch. 

They don't finish the clean up for the party until the next day. 

-

(it's Jack who wins the Falconers bet. Everyone else thought that Tater and Kent would take another season _at least._ Jack is like 'NOPE. Kent is quick-dry gorilla glue, and Tater is ride or die. They are going to figure this shit TONIGHT.' 

Bitty just nods, 'friends to lovers speed run the moment they figure it out, 'and doubles their bet. They make SO MUCH money.

Anya catches Kent and Tater making out on the couch and proceeds to spam the group chat. This span includes one photo that Snowy makes sure gets saved for their invertible wedding. 

Jack and Bitty aren't necessarily right, but the result is the same. They win the bet less than six hours after making it.)

-

Bittle and Jack are getting married a year after they get engaged. 

(Three weeks before preseason - near the university of the first time Jack and Bittle met.) (it's not Jack's Cup day. They were pretty positive about that Not happening. Jack's cup day is a BIG DEAL in Canada, so that's spent in Montreal.) 

It's going to be a big wedding because Bittle LOVES them. It's not going to be in the south because of issues, but it's going to be a southern wedding nonetheless. 

Kent had an invite before the trade. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he had it. 

But he and Tater just go with each other. They both privately decide (at different moments during the whole thing) that a wedding is where they want their relationship to go, and they will work hard to make sure that it happens. 

Because Kent Parson healthily loves himself, and he's a Falconer with Tater. 

-

Please know that Preston McAnderson loses ownership of the Aces rather quickly. 

There is a minor scandal because half the team leaves through trades and buyouts in the summer. The other half is quite public through various means about their unhappiness. The Aces lawyers don't slap an NDA on the end contracts, and the Aces players (now spread across the league) are _talking._

Swoops end up with the Kings, and Scraps ends up at the Schooners. 

-

The wedding of Tater and Kent (two years later) is epic, completely catered by Bitty (who showed up about a week after the engagement and announced he would. Tater agreed before Kent could get a word in edgewise.) 

They win another cup or two. 

And all are happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all didn't mind the pacing. the only beta that has seen this is Grammarly. 
> 
> So in the mists of writing, a Zimbits - bitty is a figure skater at samwell and still gets adopted by SMH/freshmen year story; I wrote this too. that Zimbits is coming and is slow going but it's still going. 
> 
> anyway. I'm on Tumblr and Twitter at Carpe_history. please come yell at me about check please!, Yuuri on ice, real figure skating, and watch me fall in love with hockey (the real sport) in real-time! or come for the fics and stay for my bitting humor and ability to reblog shit.


End file.
